Talk:Door
Bio-Door Should the Bio-Door be in this article? DoomZero 20:55, October 5, 2009 (UTC) I don't see why not. Since it is the "blast shield" of earlier games, it might be okay to put it in. But others may say no because it is an enemy, since it attacks you. I say yes, that's a good idea. The Exterminator 21:05, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Kk, I'll wait until a few others say whether they think it's a good idea or not. DoomZero 21:19, October 5, 2009 (UTC) The Exterminator is right. They are technically blast shields, so I say yes. I'm still pretty sure that article is a fan-name. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 06:14, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Is there an official name then? DoomZero 13:56, October 6, 2009 (UTC) I tried looking for one in the MP/MF guide done by Prima as well as the SM guide and manuals for every game it was in and didn't get a name. I don't recall if they were in MZM, but the Fusion guide is the last place I can think to look if it isn't in MZM, other than the games' code and Japanese sources. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 14:56, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Hunters doors Metroid Recon has just finished some maps of the Hunters areas. Strange that they got one for Oubliette, though, I thought the map didn't work there? Anyway, so I've noticed the types of doors in the game are different. There's blue for normal doors, silver for Missile doors (didn't they have an alternate color?), whitish-blue for Shock Coil doors, yellow for Volt Driver doors, green for Battlehammer doors, deep orange for Magmaul doors, purple for Judicator doors and red for Imperialist doors. I would help, but I lost my Hunters copy (lose everything... and I don't want to play it (bad controls) but I'll make myself get an emulator and study those things. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 16:40, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Missiles open Brown Blast Shields. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:01, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, all of the Echoes doors here are actually Blast Shields and should be merged with that article. The only place left that I can think to check is the weapons descriptions, and if the names aren't there, then Purple Hatch, White Hatch, Gray Door, Green Blast Shield, Yellow Blast Shield, and possibly Red Blast Shield as well as Multi-Lock Blast Shield (if the names aren't used in Corruption) will have to be merged into that article, which seems to confuse Blast Shields with Sealed Doors. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:48, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, the descriptions for the beams when picked up say that they can open (color) doors. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 22:55, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Fusion Hatches I noticed that none of the hatches from Metroid Fusion are listed on here. Should I add a section about them, or is the little bit in the beginning of the article enough? Spudwalt 15:50, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know, they act as normal hatches, maybe just add a little info about them. Space Pirate/Aether Doors The trivia section suggests that the doors on the Pirate Homeworld are copied from the ones on Aether. To me it seems unlikely that the Space Pirates would go to all the effort of installing new doors just because they saw them on one planet (the Luminoth only settled on Aether, as you know). Also, I highly doubt that the Pirate Homeworld's structures explored by Samus were built after the Aether Incident, so it seems likely that the door similarities are just coincedence. Opinions? Or should I edit the trivia so it simply states the similarity, not speculates that the doors are copied? Oatesy03 19:42, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Changes have been made. Oatesy03 18:07, November 30, 2010 (UTC) No mention of the Orange/Purple blast shields from original? The original NES game had orange and purple doors that took 10 missiles to open. One was in Ridley's room, and one in the first room in Tourain. Why no mention? 16:58, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Section Yellow and Pink in Miscellaneous. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X'']] (Talk • • UN) 17:11, December 17, 2010 (UTC)